The Perfect Prank
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: James and Sirius have the same dispute on a regular basis...What would happen if Remus alters this dispute? RLSB COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

I've had this wrote for quite a while and yes I _know _this an over used plot line but I wanted a go :P

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK.Rowling.

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1

"Guys! Guys! Hey Prongs! Moony!" Sirius burst into the dormitory and stood gasping as three faces gazed quizzically at him.

"What Sirius?" Remus asked lazily, going back to his book.

"I have just thought of the most perfect, bestest prank ever!" His eyes were glinting mischievously and James' face lit up at the announcement.

"What is it Sirius?" Peter squeaked and Remus rolled his eyes briefly before attempting to read the page in front of him.

"Well… James pretends to be gay!" He finished excitedly. Remus smirked to himself knowing full well that they would argue for about an hour, then James would storm off saying Sirius was the gay one with the shiny hair and Sirius would retaliate by saying that the only reason James wouldn't do it was because he was uncomfortable with his sexuality all the while Peter would gaze open mouthed at them and Remus would sit and pretend to read, mouthing their words to himself as they said them. They had been there many times before.

As he expected , James sat back on his haunches and frowned at Sirius. "I will not do it! You do it! It's your idea!"

A sudden plan formed in Remus mind. What would happen if he or Peter were to take a side?

"Yes, but I'm not gay and I can't let the female population of Hogwarts down!" Sirius said dramatically, flopping down onto Remus' bed, and curling up against him.

"You know, I agree with James." Remus said absentmindedly and both Sirius and James looked up from their bickering.

"What!?"

"Yes!"

"Why!?" Sirius sounded outraged.

"I think you should pull the prank. It is your idea and just how would James explain _that _to Lily." Remus didn't even raise his gaze from his book but a deathly silence had fallen on the Marauders and he knew they were shocked that he had altered one of their regular disputes.

"Yes, precisely Sirius!" James said triumphantly. "And I think you should pretend to be going out with Remus, half of Hogwarts already think that anyway."

"What!?" Remus and Sirius yelped at the same time but for different reasons.

"Didn't you know? That's a rumour that's been going round for weeks." James smirked evilly.

Remus was the first to recover. "R - really?" He gulped.

James nodded his head, satisfied.

Sirius seemed untroubled by the news of the rumour, instead he just moved closer to Remus, an arm around the smaller boys waist.

"Why - why do they think that?" Remus asked, oblivious to Sirius tracing patterns around his belly button.

"Oh I don't know." James said sarcastically. "Remus, take a look at how you're sat for goodness sake."

Remus frowned slightly, puzzled. To him, this was normal behaviour from Sirius.

"What about it?" He asked and even Peter looked at him as though he were thick.

"Two straight guys don't sit like that." Peter spoke up.

James nodded in agreement, "I mean, you don't see me and Sirius acting like you two do you now?"

Remus glanced down at Sirius and back up to James, he bit his lip. "Okay, but why didn't I hear about the rumour?" Now that was the strange part, being a Marauder was like being a celebrity. Normally he heard all the gossip, all the rumours and all the news on couples as soon as they started, mainly because James and Sirius started them themselves. The fact he had missed this piece of information seemed highly suspicious to him.

"Ask Sirius." James pointed to the cowering animagus.

Sirius had blushed at James' words and now sat up, leaning against Remus' shoulder. "Something your not telling me Sirius?" Remus asked sternly whilst James muffled his laughter and Peter ran squeaking from the room.

James looked at Sirius' flaming cheeks knowing that the dignified Black hardly ever blushed, he sobered up at that thought and knew he needed to save Sirius from further embarrassment. "So Messer. Moony and Padfoot, do you accept the challenge of pretending you are a couple?"

Remus hesitated, looked once at Sirius, muttered "What the hell." and said to James. "Messer. Moony accepts Messer. Prongs' challenge and proposes a bet."

Sirius eyes grew to the size of galleons and James' mouth fell open. "Our dear prefect werewolf is suggesting a _bet?"_

Remus nodded and smirked mischievously, a smile very few had seen. "The prank has to last until the end of the month and if no-one finds out that it's a prank then we win, if anybody finds out then you win, but you're not allowed to tell anyone in any form, hint to anyone or even give out clues, no anonymous letters, no nothing. Deal?" Remus held out his hand and very reluctantly James shook it.

"Terms?" He asked faintly.

Sirius grinned at this and sat up. "We win; you pay us ten galleons and we get to give you one dare that you must do. No exceptions." James paled visibly before nodding curtly. "If you win, we give you ten galleons (Five galleons each) and you get to give us one dare."

"When do we start?" James asked.

"Tomorrow." Remus winked before pushing both James and Sirius off his bed saying he needed to prepare.

(Break)

When he awoke the next morning he felt a weight settle in his stomach. Pretending to be Sirius Black's boyfriend was definitely _not _going to be easy.

He slipped out of bed and woke Sirius up, his feeling of mischievousness from the night before had evaporated and now he had no idea why he had agreed to do this.

"Moony…" Sirius groaned and tried to shut the curtains but pulled Remus down on top if him in the process.

Remus dug his fingernail into Sirius' side and the animagus shot up with a yelp, glaring at Remus.

"We have to start that bet today remember?" Remus hissed and Sirius nodded, a sudden glint entered his eyes, a glint Remus knew only too well.

"No." He said automatically. "Whatever it is you have planned I don't want to know." Sirius pouted.

"I was only going to say let's get revenge on James for making us do this."

"And how precisely do you propose we do that?" Remus folded his arms and looked balefully at Sirius.

"He becomes a victim of the prank." Remus shook his head, amused at his friends thickness.

"Yes but he already _knows _about the prank Padfoot."

"Ahh. Well we trick him too. We wait until near the end of the week and then make him think that we really are going out." He added for Remus' blank expression.

"I suppose. But won't it seem a little weird, you know, me and you? I mean you're my best friend and everything." Sirius heart dropped slightly and if Remus noticed the disappointment in his eyes he never mentioned it.

"Anyway Padfoot, got any ideas of how the school finds out about us?" Remus asked, keen to change the subject.

"A fair few." Sirius winked at Remus before pushing him off his bed and cheerfully saying; "I need to get dressed and as we've just started going out you don't get to see me naked -not just yet anyway."

Remus scowled before he picked himself up from the floor and preceded to get dressed himself.

* * *

The chapters are very short but I like it!

Review xD


	2. Day One

Chapter 2 (Day 1)

Remus nervously waited at the Gryffindor table down at breakfast for one Sirius Black and James Potter to appear.

When they did, Remus tried to busy himself with toast but was very distracted when Sirius slipped into the seat next to him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Sirius?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Play along." Sirius murmured back. Peter was giving them a strange look and Sirius merely gave him a cheesy grin before pouring Remus some tea and downing his mug of pumpkin juice.

Remus was glad when Sirius restrained himself from showing any public shows of affection towards him, the only sign of the bet was the extra touches and glances throughout the day.

After dinner that night, the four Marauder's were on their way back up to the tower when Sirius pushed Remus into a broom cupboard and smiled broadly at him. "Coming out." He whispered and let Remus settle down on an up turned bucket to wait for what Sirius deemed 'The Broom Cupboard Snogging Session' to end.

Sirius undid his tie and slung it round his neck, he painstakingly messed up his hair and rumpled up his shirt, undoing a few extra buttons.

He then smiled predatorily and ordered Remus to do the same. Remus cocked his head to a side and then did as he was told, deciding to collar Sirius about it later.

Sirius grabbed Remus hand, threading their fingers together. "Play along." Was all he said before they fell out of the room, breathing heavily.

Sirius started laughing and Remus reluctantly followed suit and laughed along with Sirius, wondering what the animagus was up to and what on earth they were laughing at.

A high pitched squeal caught their attention. They turned to find the leaders of Sirius' fan club stood glaring at them, Maria and Jess.

Remus smiled sweetly before slipping an arm around Sirius' waist and leaning up to say quite clearly in his ear, "Let's go and finish of somewhere else darling."

Sirius smiled too, catching on and nodded his consent before slipping a hand into Remus back pocket and steering them away from the fuming fan girls.

They waited until the were safely concealed behind a tapestry and then they burst out laughing.

"You knew they were there didn't you?" Remus asked accusingly, once they had both calmed down.

Sirius nodded before laughing again. "Don't worry my dear little Moony, I had it all planned out."

Remus caught Sirius' gaze and felt his stomach flutter but quickly dismissed the feeling as nerves.

They walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, their hands linked and their minds elsewhere.

When they entered the Common Room, they found it deserted all except for James, Lily and Peter.

They approached them and Lily squealed in delight when she saw the linked hands saying "I knew it would happen one day!"

James grinned, glad his plan was working but Peter sat back in his chair, a troubled look playing across his face.

Remus sat down on the sofa and soon Sirius was laid across his knee, Lily and James started kissing and Peter looked apprehensively at Sirius and Remus, as if unsure they would too.

Without any warning, Sirius sat up in one swift movement and brought his face close to Remus', as though to kiss him and slid a hand up his thigh.

They briefly registered Peter falling off his chair in shock and rushing from the room leaving them to it.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing again, and Sirius sat back though his hand stayed on Remus' leg muttering something along the lines of 'Peter a homophobe.'

They sat for a little while longer in the dying glow of the fire before trudging wearily up the stairs and into the dormitory.

They got changed and Remus was just about to slip into his bed when Sirius called softly, "What do you think you're doing my dear little werewolf? Get your arse over here now."

Remus sighed before slipping in besides Sirius. "You're my boyfriend now, it seems more realistic if we share a bed." Sirius explained briefly before placing his arms around Remus and pulling the young werewolf to him.

Remus felt strangely peaceful lying there in Sirius arms and sleep soon found him.

However, it was not so easy for Sirius.

He felt warm and content but his heart was alive and beating madly, his stomach churning and his mouth dry. He had fancied the werewolf for ages now and having him as his 'boyfriend' was not easy on him.

He longed to be able to kiss Remus and call him his own without having to do it because of a stupid bet that was only going to last a week.

Sirius sighed, his fingers slipping over Remus hot skin and his palms grew sweaty.

What he wouldn't give for this to be real.

* * *

Bit of a short chapter that.

Review xD


	3. Day Two

**Chapter 3**

Remus woke disorientated in the morning and tried to sit up, but found an arm and a leg pinning him to the bed.

He groaned before glancing at the sleeping animagus.

Ebony hair was splayed across creamy skin and a small smile played across supple lips.

Remus tried to move his hands but to no avail, he tried whispering Sirius' name but that didn't work either, not daring say it any louder in case he woke the others.

He had two options he decided, either wait till Sirius or James woke up which would mean they would all probably be late for lessons or bite Sirius' shoulder.

He went for option two.

He opened his mouth and his teeth and tongue briefly touched smooth skin until Sirius shot up, knocking Remus off the bed in the process and waking the other boys.

"Wass going on?" James mumbled sleepily.

Sirius glanced down at Remus on the floor, his eyes sparkling. "Remus and his hands." Was all he said before said werewolf dived on him and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't wanna know." James said, sliding calmly out of bed.

"Sirius." Remus hissed through his teeth.

"Do you guys know how wrong that looks from here?" James spoke somewhat thickly from the bathroom door.

Remus hastily climbed off his 'boyfriend'.

"I'll get you back for that Black." He said playfully before going to get dressed and leaving the sleepy animagus to wonder what exactly Remus was going to do to him.

They entered the Great Hall hand in hand and as they expected, people pointed and whispered behind hands as they passed.

Sirius held his head up high, oblivious to the stares and mutters, happy that people thought he was with the werewolf.

Remus kept his gaze on the floor, his cheeks red and his heart beating erratically unused to attention.

They slipped into their seats, taking care to sit next to each other and smiles fixed upon their faces.

"If anyone asks, we've been together for two weeks and it was an accident that they found out last night." Sirius whispered quickly in his ear. "James dared us to kiss one day when we were messing around, we did. That's how we got together."

Remus nodded his approval. "That's sort of the truth anyway."

"Yeah. We haven't yet slept together and James was the first to find out about us, he found us the other morning." They ignored each others blushes and Remus nodded again. "It's just to make it believable, if we have different stories then people might talk."

Remus buttered his toast and was about to take a bite when a sudden thought clicked in his mind. "What about the girls you've been with in the past two weeks? What's the explanation for them?" He asked softly.

Sirius didn't meet his gaze and looked away, embarrassed.

"There - er - isn't one." He looked up briefly. "Because there has been no girls." Sirius ducked his head again, suddenly fascinated by porridge.

Remus hid his shock well and just slid a comforting arm around his 'boyfriends' waist.

(Break)

Remus was very surprised when they were left alone all day, sure whispers followed them, sure they were pointed at but nobody actually bothered them.

He mentioned to this to Sirius at lunch who grunted and then quickly walked ahead, Remus frowned at his back and looked at James for an explanation.

"Sirius threatened to hex anybody who approached you with questions." Came the reply. Smiling, Remus caught up with Sirius again, leaving James to smirk at his back.

(break)

After dinner that night they were relaxing in the common room when a snotty first year approached them, sucking a sticky sweet.

"You two go out don't yah?" He asked.

"Yes." Sirius growled, hoping to scare him off.

No such luck.

"Thought so." Then the boy frowned slightly, as if trying to work something out. "Prove it." He smiled brightly.

"What?" Remus asked, hoping the boy didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"Kiss." The boy refused to back down under Sirius' furious glare.

Remus was suddenly aware that every eye was upon them, testing them.

He glanced uneasily at Sirius who was scowling at the boy, hoping to make him go away.

"We don't have to prove anything to you." Sirius said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"No, but you do to us." The girls who had seen them coming out of the cupboard yesterday were suddenly side by side with the first year and frowning at Sirius.

"No-one believes you Sirius darling. Even if you were gay, you'd have much better taste." Maria's gaze lingered on Remus.

Sirius growled. How dare they insult his Remus!

"Fine then." He shrugged angrily and pulled Remus towards him.

Remus gulped slightly very aware that within the next few seconds, his male best friend of five years was going to be kissing him.

The fan girls stood waiting expectantly and Sirius knew his cheeks would be flaming and his whole body shaking.

"Get on with it then." Maria tapped her foot impatiently.

Sirius realized in that moment that this was the chance to fool James as well, he knew James was probably waiting for them to give up.

Well he certainly wasn't handing over five galleons _and _letting himself be at James' mercy for one, limitless dare.

He pressed his lips against Remus' and slipped a hand around his neck, the other hand unconsciously sliding up Remus' back.

Then Remus started to kiss him back, the shock wearing off. Sirius replied with passion and tried to stop himself from moaning out loud.

When they broke apart, Remus leant back, flushed and breathing heavily, surprised that hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would. Would he go as far as saying he had _enjoyed _it?

Sirius smiled nervously as the two fan girls turned on their heels and stormed off, hair flying, but his attention was focused on the werewolf who's eyes were half closed and an unreadable expression covering his face.

"R - Remus?" he asked gently.

Remus opened one eye and stood up, he motioned towards the dorm with his head and Sirius followed him up.

"Sorry." Sirius said weakly the minute they entered the cool darkness.

Remus sank down onto Sirius' bed, he looked thoughtful and then pulled Sirius down besides him.

"Don't be." He said softly. "It was necessary."

Sirius' heart dropped, how he wished Remus would say screw the prank and be with him because he wanted to be.

How he wished Remus would suddenly pounce on him and kiss him again.

How he wished he could push the werewolf against a wall and kiss him senseless.

Instead he nodded meekly in agreement though he knew Remus saw straight through him.

"But Padfoot, you are an _excellent _kisser." Sirius looked up with shock as Remus winked playfully before slipping into the bathroom.

Sirius felt his heart racing again and knew that having Remus in his bed that night was going to be more difficult than the night before.

(Break)

How right he was.

He could feel Remus' chest rising and falling beneath his arms, he could feel Remus' warm back pressed up against his body and he could practically taste Remus' neck.

They had been in bed long before James had come up and he knew that awkward questions would lie in wait until the morning.

Sighing deeply, he felt Remus turn and snuggle up against his chest, nuzzling his face into Sirius' neck.

Sirius stiffened before relaxing again and he gently woke Remus up.

"What are we going to tell people tomorrow?" He asked the werewolf.

"Wha ?" Remus asked, confused.

"Well… people are going to ask questions, what are we going to tell them?" By unspoken consent, they both knew that by people, Sirius meant James.

"We tell him we're going out." Remus replied, his voice muffled by Sirius. "Like you said, we'll trick him too."

Sirius murmured in reply before shutting his eyes and coaxing his brain into sleep.

* * *

More thought on Remus' feeling in the next chapter, at least a _tad _more!

Review xD


	4. Day Three Morning

**Sorry about that guys, my laptop decided to break on me and I have just got it sorted today, I promise I'll have Chapter 5 up soon as the story is wrote already. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 

The next morning Sirius awoke early and jumped into the shower, mentally preparing himself for James' questions.

As he expected, James and Remus were sat waiting for him.

He sat down next to Remus and took the werewolf's hand.

James looked a their linked hands and then back at them, "No need to do that, Peter's down at breakfast."

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, both trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, what happened last night?" James leaned forward eagerly.

"What do you mean James?" Remus asked innocently.

James sat back, puzzled. "You two kissed remember?"

"And?" Sirius leant back too. "What about it?"

"Well I didn't think you would." James sounded baffled and Remus was starting to get the giggles. "I mean, you actually did!"

"Yeah, we did." Sirius said arrogantly and James rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss?"

"Because Maria wanted us to." Remus said softly though the answer satisfied none of them.

James snorted. "Right. You could easily of got out of it!"

Sirius smirked at Remus and Remus smirked back.

"Why would I pass up a chance to snog my boyfriend?" Sirius' smirk grew larger as James' eyes widened.

"I told you Peter had already gone." James said some what nervously. "So you don't have to pretend."

"Pretend? Who says we're pretending?" Remus spoke slowly and turned to face Sirius.

"Yeah James, who says we're pretending?" Sirius agreed.

"What about the bet?" James asked rather faintly.

"We'll play until the end of the week but I can tell you now James, we're going to win." Sirius said with a huge smile and Remus grinned too.

"And what makes you think that exactly?" James asked, still rather pale.

"Well no-one will guess it's a prank, because it isn't a prank to us anymore." Remus said, his smirk growing bigger.

"What?" James asked, alarmed and looking as though he was about to faint.

"Me and Moony are going out, as in properly going out." Sirius said gently, trying not to break down in laughter at James' face.

James gulped and looked at the two, their smirks had gone and now they were looking at him seriously.

James tried to laugh, "I bet this another prank isn't it? You're trying to have me on as well aren't you?"

Remus gulped slightly and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sirius who seemed calm and unperturbed by this accusation.

Instead Sirius smiled softly at James and then pounced on Remus, pinning him to the bed.

"Sirius?" James called and Remus whispered at the same time.

Without answering, Sirius bent his head and kissed Remus again.

Remus felt his eyes flutter shut and was barely aware of a dull thud announcing that James' had fainted.

When they broke apart, Remus' cheeks tinged pink and he quickly scrambled from beneath Sirius.

He registered the unconscious James but stared at Sirius before opening his mouth. "It was necessary." Was all he said before he ran into the bathroom where he locked the door behind him.

Sighing, Sirius slumped down on the floor besides James and a small frown creased his brow.

Why couldn't Remus just want him back? Why did he have to like the one person he couldn't have?

He was dimly aware of James sitting up. "Did I just imagine that?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "No, Moony and I really are going out."

"Then why do you look so glum mate?" James asked.

Sirius sighed and looked over at James.

"I think I've fallen in love." Sirius said very quietly, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Whoa. Back up. Sirius Black, in love?!" James tried joking.

Sirius nodded glumly. "And he doesn't even know I exist!"

"Well you keep snogging him so I'm sure he does!" Sirius looked blankly at James and then remembered who he was talking to.

With difficulty, he smiled and patted James on the shoulder. "Yeah…"

He walked form the room, his mind troubled and full.

(Break)

At breakfast that morning the stares were more obvious and the whispers louder.

Always the actor, Sirius threw himself next to Remus at the table and made a huge show of kissing his cheek.

Remus flushed bright red and was rather pleased when Sirius announced in a _very _loud voice, "Why did you leave so early this morning Remus, I for one was enjoying myself."

Remus ducked his head giggling slightly.

Sat in Transfiguration first thing Sirius kept sliding his head up Remus leg to put on a show for their classmates.

At first Remus did his best to ignore Sirius but as the hand slid further up he found it very difficult to concentrate.

As he moved Sirius' hand away for the sixth time McGonagall's nostrils flared and her eyebrows slanted. "Remus Lupin, would you care to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Wh - what d - do y - you mean?" He stuttered as Sirius' hand went even further. "Sirius." He hissed through his teeth at the animagus who was waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well Mr Lupin, you keep jumping." Every eye had turned to look at him and he flushed purple.

"Er - well - er I haven't been feeling too good and -" Well it was a week to the full moon Remus thought.

"Say no more Mr Lupin." And just like that McGonagall went back to teaching.

"Tut-tut. Using your werewolfiness to your advantage. My, my, my, you are a naughty little werewolf." Sirius whispered hotly in his ear and Remus jumped a mile.

That was going too far, even to prove to their classmates they were a couple. It was almost though Sirius was flirting with him Remus decided. "First off Sirius it's my lycanthropy and secondly I was keeping both of us out of detention."

"You still need to be punished my little werewolf." Sirius started sucking on his neck.

"Sirius - Sirius stop it!" Remus could feel himself melting into Sirius.

"But my little Moony, you need punishing!" Sirius smirked and went back to placing kisses all around Remus' collar bone.

Remus was thanking his lucky stars that they were sat at the back and McGonagall was currently too busy with writing on the bored to notice.

"Sirius - Sirius!" Remus' whine had turned into a moan.

Incredibly pleased with himself Sirius beamed. "See my little werewolf? Is this not a much better alternative to listening to McGonagall?"

"Sirius please stop calling me your little werewolf, a) I'm not little b) I' not your's and c) Some one might hear you calling me a werewolf." Remus said, leaning against Sirius as said animagus nibbled on Remus' ear.

At Remus' words it was as though a dagger had been plunged into his heart.

"Oh don't worry, I know your not little." Sirius said with a wink. "For all intents and purposes we are going out so yes, you are mine and you're the one that should be quiet some-one night hear you moaning." Sirius had to hide his laughter when Remus leapt away from him as though burnt.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed again and moved as far as the table would allow him to.

"Awww, come on my dear little werewolf, are you afraid to play?" Sirius teased, having had enough of flirting, he decided he wanted a kiss.

He pulled the werewolf back towards him and whispered in his ear. "Kiss me."

Remus pulled away and looked wide eyed at Sirius. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Kiss me." Sirius repeated deadpanned.

"Why?" Remus asked, bewildered.

"Just kiss me." Sirius repeated, expecting Remus to keep backing out of it right until the bell went.

"Fine then." Remus stated, knowing it would be the only way to shut up Sirius, before leaning over and pressing his lips against Sirius'.

They stayed, kissing for a good five minutes until McGonagall's sharp voice broke them apart.

"That's quite enough of that!" Everyone was sat gawping at them and Remus' heart was hammering madly whereas Sirius leant back in his chair, hands behind head and smiled at the teacher.

"Sorry Minnie, couldn't resist him." Sirius and James were the only people that ever got away with calling her Minnie. Probably because they refused to call her anything else and she was sick of having them in detention with her.

"Pardon Black?"

"I said couldn't resist him. I mean, look at how adorable he looks sat there!" Sirius repeated whilst said werewolf crossed his arms and sent death glares at Sirius, looking anything _but _adorable.

"Adorable?" Remus asked through gritted teeth.

"Well please save future - displays - for the privacy of your dorm room." McGonagall said turning back to the bored.

"Oh don't worry Minnie, we most certainly will." Sirius said with a wink.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Do you know embarrassing you are?"

"Well you _are _adorable! A little baby werewolf that needs looking after!" Sirius said in a mock baby voice.

"I will bloody murder you Sirius Black!" Remus hissed.

"Aw, did the little baby spit out his dummy?" Sirius spoke in his mock baby voice again.

"Do you plan on having children?" Remus threatened.

Sirius smiled cheerfully. "No actually."

Remus shot him a confused glance. "Why not?"

"Well gay people can't have children unless they adopt." Then the bell rang.

Remus never not chance to speak with Sirius again until lunch and when he tried to bring it up Sirius placed a finger over his lips and told him to be quiet.

After dinner Sirius hurried from the table before any of the other Marauders.

Remus looked at James who shrugged in return.

Wandering up to the tower on his own his mind went to Sirius and a sudden longing spread through him.

"What the hell was that?" Remus muttered out loud, ignoring the startled glance of a first year.

He turned around a corner and suddenly flung himself behind a hidden tapestry, his heart hammering.

Sirius was snogging Maria.

* * *

**Interesting,,,, Hmmm.**

**Review xD**


	5. DayThree Night

**Chapter 5**

Sirius had left the dinner table early as McGonagall wanted to see him, knowing it was about what had happened earlier in her lesson, he decided not to tell the others.

After listening to a lecture on proper behaviour, Sirius was in a very bad mood and looking for Remus.

He had tried the Great Hall, the lake, the library, even the shrieking Shack and now he was in a rush to get back to the Common Room as he wanted to go back to teasing the werewolf and knew he would have to explain what he had said to Remus earlier.

He was running along a corridor when he heard someone cry the trip jinx. He fell to the floor and the next thing he saw was a blur of blonde hair and Maria helping him to his feet.

"You poor darling!" Maria cooed, dusting him off.

"What do you want?" He snarled in reply.

"Manners." She said smoothly and started walking towards him, until he backed up against a wall.

"What the hell are you playing at Maria?" Sirius asked again as she batted her eyelashes.

"Like I told you yesterday, nobody believes you're gay." Her lips were inches away from his own.

"Yeah well, get used to it. It's true." He growled in reply and tried to slide away.

"Oh your not going anywhere darling." She said again and watched him squirm.

"Let me go Maria! I need to talk to Remus!" He said through his teeth, his hand edging towards his wand.

"Lovers tiff? Told him the truth have you?" He stopped fidgeting and looked at her.

"Told him the truth about what?" He snapped.

"Told him you aren't gay really and how much you want _me." _He growled as she spoke.

"Complete opposite actually." He muttered but she never heard him. "No. Because I am gay and I want _him _not you!"

"You're an incredible liar aren't you?" She ran a hand through his hair as she spoke. He inhaled the sickly sweet smell of her perfume and started coughing.

"Maria just let me go! I'm not in the mood for your -" He was cut off as she pressed her lips against his.

He tried to pull away but his head connected with the wall.

She pulled away slightly and breathed. "I'm not letting you anywhere until you kiss me."

He shook his head. "I have a boyfriend thank you! And I need to find him."

"Well tough luck. Kiss me and then I'll let you go." He bit his lip, he really didn't want to.

"I'm with Re -" Remus' words floated through his mind 'I'm not yours.' Sirius glanced down at Maria stood looking at him expectantly. And he wasn't Remus'. "Fine. But you've got to promise to let me go after."

She nodded and then they were kissing again.

Sirius, repulsed with himself, kissed her back, just wanting to escape.

Neither knew that as that precise moment the very person Sirius was looking for had seen them.

(Break)

Remus took the long route back up to the tower and despite it only being seven he got changed and slipped into his own bed.

He curled up in a tight little ball under the covers as sobs racked his body.

He heard James and Lily come up, he felt them sit either side of him and ask him what was wrong.

He didn't answer, just stayed where he was, as he himself did not know why he was crying.

(Break)

The clock in the Common Room struck midnight and Sirius entered the boys dorm.

He looked over to his bed, expecting to see Remus waiting for him, when he saw the covers untouched, a small frown creased his brow.

He took of his shirt and was about to climb into his empty bed when he noticed the huge lump under the covers of Remus' bed.

Without a sound he tiptoed over and slipped in besides Remus, pulling the young werewolf to him.

Remus stiffened as he smelt Maria all over Sirius, cringing, he pulled away.

"Remus?" Sirius asked gently and was surprised when Remus answered, he had thought the werewolf was asleep.

"Go away."

"Why?" Sirius tried to pull Remus to him again but the werewolf wouldn't' let him.

"Just go away." Remus repeated and retreated to the edge of the bed.

Bewildered Sirius lay there in the darkness, wondering what he had done.

"Is it because I told you I'm gay?" Sirius broke the silence and Remus took a while to answer.

"I thought you were joking." His voice was muffled by the covers.

Sirius laughed silently. "No such luck, I really _am _gay. Does it bother you?"

Remus hesitated again. "No. Should it?"

"Well, it bothers quite a few people and you have to pretend to like kissing me." Sirius said quietly.

"Pretend?" Remus whispered softly and Sirius' heart leapt into his mouth. Had he heard Remus correctly?

"Y - you l - like kissing m - m - me?" Sirius stuttered.

"Just let me go to sleep Padfoot." Remus turned away from him, a single tear escaping.

He'd confront Sirius about Maria tomorrow.

* * *

**Awwww cute !!!**

**Now you know why p**

**Review xD**


	6. Day Four

Chapter 6

Remus woke early in the morning and left the dorm at top speed, before the others had even woke.

He had finished his breakfast and was sat with his nose in a large book when the others finally surfaced.

Sirius flung himself down next to Remus, throwing an arm around the werewolf's shoulders.

Remus flinched and Sirius frowned slightly, but decided against making a scene.

Sat in History of Magic Sirius tried teasing the werewolf again, running a hand up his leg.

After the third time Remus had hissed at Sirius to stop it, Sirius tried once more and the werewolf twisted out of his grip and snarled. "Touch me one more time Sirius Black…" This time there was no playful hint in the werewolf's voice, no hidden laughter.

Sirius spent the rest of the lesson sulking.

At lunch, James watched as Remus pushed Sirius away for the fifth time and finally asked, "What's happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius said, looking around, all wide eyed and innocent.

"Remus won't let you anywhere him. It's just that, if you two break up before the end of the week then I get the money you know." James concluded and sat back in the grass.

Sirius looked uncertainly at Remus, knowing it was the werewolf that had the problem.

"Nothing is wrong James, Sirius is just getting a little - ah - _pushy._" Remus said cheerfully, pulling the animagus towards him, but both he and Sirius knew he was lying.

Remus kissed Sirius as if to prove to James nothing was wrong, but unlike the others, this kiss was dull and no passion lurked beneath the surface, infact, Remus barely moved or kissed him backed at all.

Then Remus pushed Sirius away slightly and said clearly so James could hear. "I'm going to find Lily; she wanted to see me." As he stood up he, slapped Sirius subtly round the back of the head.

Sirius frowned and looked up at the werewolf who raised his eyebrows in reply.

Hurrying away, Remus spent the rest of lunch with Lily.

During dinner, Sirius slid his foot up Remus' leg and received a sharp kick in the shin.

After dinner, Sirius pushed Remus up against a wall but was instantly pushed away.

"Sirius! I warned you earlier!" Remus snarled and started to walk away but was pulled back.

"What the hell have I done Remus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus said coolly, looking away.

"Come on Moony! You've been off with me all day!" Sirius shook Remus slightly who glared in return.

"You couldn't even keep your pants on could you?" He spoke slowly, as if is speaking to a child.

"What?" Sirius asked bewildered, and then it dawned on him. "No… Moony… You saw didn't you?"

"Saw you all over Maria? Yes!" Remus tried to pull away again but Sirius redoubled his grip.

"It wasn't like that!" Sirius said urgently.

"Of course it wasn't, she just fell on your lips and the nargles were making you kiss her back!" Remus said sarcastically and tried to pull away yet again.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head. "No. She wouldn't let me go, she said I had to kiss her back!"

"And Sirius Black does what he's told?" Remus spat. "And don't try and tell me you _just_ kissed her!"

"It _was_ only a kiss! Nothing more!"

"Don't -" Remus pinned him up against the wall. "- Lie to me! You came back _five _hours after I saw you kissing her and her scent was all over you!" Remus snarled, his face a mere inch away from Sirius'.

"I didn't Remus!" Sirius tried to move away but Remus wouldn't let him.

"Well where the hell were you then?"

"Why do you even care!?" Sirius asked angrily.

"You couldn't help yourself could you! You're meant to be my boyfriend!" Remus was close to tears. "What sort of person are you?"

"But like you said yourself, you aren't mine and I aren't yours!" Sirius snarled back.

"And like _you _said, for all intents and purposes we are gong out, so yes you are mine!" Remus snapped, his heart beating madly and his temper rising.

"You couldn't care less about my feelings though could you?!"

"What?! WHAT? I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT _YOUR _FEELINGS? WHAT ABOUT MINE SIRIUS? WHAT ABOUT MINE!" Remus yelled, tears pushing at his eyes.

"But it's only pretend Remus, it's not real." Sirius gulped past the lump in his throat, blushing as he thought how incredible Remus looked when angry. Without thinking, he kissed Remus roughly. Chapped lips clashing passionately, because they wanted it, because they needed it, not to prove anything to anyone. Then Remus pulled away quickly.

He glared at Sirius.

"We can't argue Remus." Sirius stated urgently.

"Why not?"

"If we break up then we loose the bet." Sirius said simply.

Remus suddenly let Sirius go and turned around, tears trailing his cheeks.

"I don't care about the stupid bet anymore Sirius!" Remus shouted, his fists clenched. "You mean more to me than that!"

Sirius stood back as though slapped and then his hand shot out to stop the werewolf from running off.

"Do you - do you really mean that?" He asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it. Shouldn't have said anything."

"No Moony! You can't say something like that and then not tell me what you mean"" Sirius said seriously, barely letting himself believe in the impossible.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You've already proved why I should never have fallen for you!" Remus sniffed and twisted his arm out of Sirius' grip, he ran down the corridor, his footsteps ringing.

Sirius called after him but the werewolf kept on running. Sirius slid to the floor and sobbed into his knees. His one chance and he had to go and be ambushed by Maria.

* * *

Sowwi about the shortness.

Let me know what you think!

Review xD


	7. Day Five

**Chapter 7**

Remus ran back to the dorm, his mouth dry and salty tears spilling from his eyes.

His outburst had shocked him as much as it had Sirius.

He sat on the end of his bed and cried into his hands, watching the tears pool together.

He hated Sirius so much and yet he loved him.

He wanted to do nothing more than punch him yet he also wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to shout and scream at the animagus and yet he wanted to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

He curled up in a tight ball on top of the covers as anger and sadness shook him.

"Remus?"

"Go away Padfoot, I don't want to talk to you."

"But you do! You want to talk to me so much it hurts!" Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"How would you know how I feel?" Remus snarled.

"We've all been there." Sirius said gently.

Remus scoffed and refused to move.

"Moony… Maria was - is - nothing to me. She ambushed me, simple as that." Sirius stroked Remus' back but his hand was shrugged off.

"Don't touch me Sirius."

"Remus… I know -"

"I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to listen to you." Remus interrupted.

"Please, just hear me out." Sirius continued without waiting for an answer. "I know you hate me and I know you don't want to forgive me, but can't our arguments wait until the end of the week? We can't loose the bet Remus! After - after this week, you never have to - to talk to me again if you don't want to."

"Do you know how selfish you sound?" Remus said spitefully.

"Do you really want to be at James' mercy for a limitless dare though Remus? And it's the principle my dear little Moony. We just _cannot _loose a bet to James Potter! His head is already big enough and we'll never hear the end of it!"

"Don't call me Moony, only my friends can call me that. And I've already told you. I don't care about that bet anymore." Remus replied, knowing that Sirius spoke the truth. "But I don't want to do that dare either, we play until the end of the week and then - then I want nothing more to do with you."

Sirius was quiet. He didn't want Remus to say that. He didn't want the werewolf to hate him but he knew he had no choice.

"… Fine." He said finally. He had three days to make Remus change his mind.

(Break)

When James came up to bed Sirius pounced on the werewolf and kissed him thoroughly.

When they broke apart, Remus tried to glare at Sirius but the longing in his eyes stopped it from working.

Instead, he bit his lip and turned his head away.

Sirius felt his heart drop and a sudden inspiration struck him.

"Want a massage Moony?" He whispered huskily.

"No." Remus said firmly and turned away.

Sighing, Sirius flopped onto his pillow and refrained himself from touching the werewolf.

(Break)

At the crack of dawn Sirius woke up ad ran down to the kitchens to get breakfast for himself and Remus.

He watched as Remus slowly woke, his sensitive nose twitching at the chocolate smell and two amber eyes eventually opened.

He spotted the food and eyed it hungrily. Sirius smiled encouragingly and pushed a cup of sweet tea into Remus' hand.

Confused, Remus ate and drank silently and Sirius was the first to speak. "Sorry." The word hung heavily in the air but Remus ignored him anyway.

After first lesson, Maria approached them, batting her eyelids.

She glanced, puzzled at their linked hands and then turned to Remus. "I'd hold onto him if I were you darling, he is an _excellent _kisser." She said airily and flicked her hair.

Surprisingly, Remus smiled, leaning against his 'boyfriend' and gazing up at him. "That's not all he's good at." Then he pulled Sirius away leaving a shocked Maria stood glaring after them.

Once a safe distance away, Sirius laughed but was quickly silenced by a look from Remus.

"I don't know what you're laughing at." Remus stalked off, leaving Sirius to hurry after him.

(Break)

At lunch, Remus took himself off to a secluded corner of the grounds and pulled out his book.

He sat and read in the shade of a tree but his mind wandered to Sirius and tears sparkled in his eyes.

Why did Sirius have to mess him up even more?

His eyes eventually glazed and his book dropped from his hand, forgotten.

Sirius had been right, he desperately wanted to talk to Sirius, to hear his side of the story, to see what he had to say.

To kiss him again.

To hold him again.

To be with him again.

Sighing dejectedly, Remus stayed where he was, reluctant to find the animagus, scared of what Sirius might say.

Scared of rejection.

Scared of getting hurt.

Scared of the replies he would get.

Sighing again, he glanced at the sky that would be a full moon in just three days.

He hated Sirius right now and knew he shouldn't trust him, but still, Remus couldn't help trusting his smiling eyes and gentle words and soft caresses.

He leant his head back and his eyes drooped shut, his mind full of the passionate kiss when they had been arguing.

Then he started snoring.

(Break)

With the map in one hand and his wand lit in the other, Sirius raced towards the Forbidden Forest his eyes glancing at the dot labelled Remus Lupin.

He slowed down and breathing heavily, lifted his wand high into the air where a beam of light fell upon a body.

His heart sped up, his mouth dried out, panic spread throughout him.

He quickly dropped down besides Remus.

"Remus! Remus - wake - wake up!" Sirius said urgently, the werewolf murmured but did not wake.

Slightly relieved, he caressed Remus' cheek but quickly recoiled at the icy feel.

Cursing under his breath, he scooped up the freezing werewolf and quickly carried him back up to the castle.

Remus snuggled up against Sirius muttering, "Love you."

Sirius' heart started beating erratically again but he did not stop on his way to the common room.

Once there he dropped his load into an armchair near the fire and quickly summoned a blanket, he wrapped Remus up and sat down opposite him.

He surveyed the sleeping werewolf though half closed eyes, noting how untroubled and care free Remus looked, a complete contrast to when he was awake.

Sirius let his eyes travel up and down Remus before settling on his face. He let his heart beat drop and his body relax, finally knowing Remus was safe.

Silver eyes met amber and Sirius jumped a mile. "Y - you f - fell asleep…outside…leave… you…carried…here." Sirius garbled and Remus smiled softly.

"Thank-you Sirius." his voice was gentle and smooth just like normal but the circles under his eyes portrayed just how close it was to the full moon.

Sirius smiled back weakly, he watched with caring eyes as Remus stood his feet but fell back down again with a tremendous sneeze.

Sirius was instantly by his side, pretending to ignore the flinch and the coldness returning to Remus' eyes.

Sirius winced as Remus started coughing harshly.

"For a smart person you're extremely stupid." Sirius commented lightly.

Remus turned quickly to him. "I lost track of time all right? You've done worse before anyway." He snapped, Sirius winced, knowing he deserved everything he got.

He laid a hand gently on Remus' arm. "I'm sorry." He said softly but Remus just shook his head angrily.

"No your not Sirius. Your not."

"I am Remus! It wasn't even my fault!" Sirius spoke hastily, forgetting to think before he spoke.

"Yeah, right. Like you couldn't even have pushed her off!?" Remus exclaimed angrily, turning to face Sirius, his eyes becoming flecked with gold, a sure sign he was beyond angry.

Sirius fell silent. "Precisely. Precisely my point Sirius. If you really didn't want to, then you didn't have to!" Remus got angrily to his feet. "Don't apologize until you mean it, because, until then, I couldn't care less to tell the truth." Remus staggered haphazardly across the room, his legs threatening to buckle.

"Don't bother waiting up for me." Sirius shouted at his back and all he got in reply was a two fingered salute.

Sighing, he slumped back into the sofa.

"Well, that could have gone better." He said to himself and the empty common room.

* * *

**This Is Quite A Long Chapter - for me at least. **

**I know I promised I'd update _yesterday _but I - er - forgot.**

**Anyway, who wants to play a game?**

**Yes ?**

**Alright then,,, The games is called, Guess-My-Age.**

**The first person who get's it right will get a sneak preview into the very last chapter!!**

**(Do not panic, there is at least another three chapters before the end)**

**Review xD**


	8. Day Six

**Chapter 8**

When Remus woke in the middle of the night he found the space besides him empty and Sirius laid in his own bed with his back to Remus.

Sighing again, Remus snuggled back down and shut his eyes. But they instantly snapped back open, briefly shining in the darkness.

He listened to the five clocks in the room, _tick, tock, tick, tock… _

The silence grew painfully heavy on Remus' ears and as he glanced towards Sirius again, he understood why he could not sleep.

He slipped from between his warm silky sheets and padded softly over to Sirius' bed.

He slid in next to the animagus and laid his head upon the familiar taught chest. Smiling happily his eyes started to close.

Sirius smirked down at Remus and slipped an arm around his waist, still feigning sleep.

(Break)

The three boys were still sleeping in the dorm when a huge sneeze and hacking cough woke them from their slumber.

Sirius opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realize that Remus was stood trying to get dressed, with a huge red nose and runny eyes.

His fingers were slipping as he struggled with the buttons and his shoulders were shaking from the job of keeping his cough in.

His face was ghostly white and the dark circles showed up, darker than ever.

All at once, Sirius and James knew this was nothing to do with the full moon.

Leaping out of bed, Sirius pulled the werewolf to him, hugging him close to his chest.

"What have you done Remus?" He murmured gently, as Remus leant against him for support.

"_I _haven't done anything." As ill as he looked, Remus' voice still balanced on the edge of iciness.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius sat Remus down on the bed, trying to stop his eyes wandering to the werewolf's exposed chest.

"You can't go to class today! You look like death on legs." James spoke from the depths of his curtains, glaring at the snoring lump in Wormtail's bed.

"Thank-you so much James. And I miss enough class as it is!" Remus said indignantly and tried to stand again but his head started swimming and he had to sit back down.

"You're not going anywhere. We'll take notes for you and explain the situation to the teachers, yeah?" Sirius spoke firmly but gently and helped Remus under the covers.

Remus watched with puffy eyes as the others dressed.

Sirius hesitated, hating to leave Remus on his own. The werewolf motioned with his hand, a bitter pain clouding his eyes.

Hanging his head, Sirius left the room.

(Break)

"Moony…"

"Moony…!"

"MOONY!" Sirius shouted and the werewolf shot up, cursing.

"Good. You're awake. Here's your notes." He thrust a wad of parchment into Remus' hand.

"You've wrote all these yourself." Remus said hesitantly, flicking through the papers.

"It was the least I could do, I mean, it's sort of my fault you're in here." Sirius said sheepishly.

"How?"

"Well, if I'd never kissed Maria, we'd have never fallen out and you would have sat with us at lunch and not gone off by yourself and you wouldn't have fallen asleep outside." Sirius said erratically and Remus laughed.

"Yes, and the moon is made of evil cheese."

"Well obviously." Sirius felt himself relax, glad that he was making the werewolf laugh and not cry anymore.

He settled himself down next to Remus and laid with his hands behind his head.

"Why aren't you down at lunch Sirius?"

"Don't you want me any more!" Sirius pouted playfully, pushing his boundaries.

Remus pushed his shoulder. "Feeling better I take it?" Sirius inquired.

Remus nodded slightly. He glanced down at the handsome animagus and felt himself blush slightly.

He swallowed before speaking. "S - Sirius, I need you to listen to me, carefully."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Sirius said cheekily and Remus had opened his mouth to repeat what he'd just said before he realized Sirius was only messing around.

Punching him lightly, he smiled. "Just listen. I - The bet. I - I've had chance to think, and I'm still very angry at you, still very annoyed, still very upset but all that can wait until the end of the week. Until then, I don't want to hear anything else about M - Mari - a or anything about that night, or out yeah? I'll wait till then and then you have to explain yourself." _And I love you, _he mentally added.

Sirius sighed and bit his lip, his mind ticking it over. "So, I - huh - I guess you won't want anything to do with me after this week?" He laughed nervously.

"I, I may have said some things I didn't mean, I don't think I could live without you Sirius." _Because I love you. _Remus spoke very quickly and Sirius sat up, pulling the shaking werewolf to him.

Remus absentmindedly twirled a piece of black hair around his finger, his palm stroking the back of Sirius' neck.

Sirius could feel himself melting.

Remus' warm breath tickled his exposed skin, making it tingle with electricity.

On impulse, Sirius bent his head and his lips ghosted over Remus' bare shoulder. The grip on the hand in his hair tightened but did not stop him from what he was doing, almost as if curious about what he was going to do.

Taking this is a sign to continue, Sirius trailed kisses all the way up to Remus' lips where they preceded to kiss gently yet furiously.

Not because they had to.

Not because someone was looking.

Not because it was necessary.

But because they wanted to.

Sirius ran a hand across Remus' chest and the werewolf moaned slightly, clawing at Sirius' shirt.

Once discarded, some sort of time dawned on Remus. "Sh - should - shouldn't y - you be a - aah - at lessons?" He finally managed to stutter.

Sirius gave his famous smirk. "Do you really want me to leave?" Grinning up from Remus' chest.

Remus' swallowed with difficulty, shaking his head.

"Of course not Padfoot, it just that well you - Sirius stop distracting me!" Remus stammered and Sirius moved so his eyes were level with Remus'.

"What were you saying?" He moved his hand to gently stroke Remus' cheek.

"I was saying that we really shouldn't be doing this…" Sirius did not listen to the words, but instead the smoothness of Remus' voice, the way his lips moved as he spoke, the way his eyes sparkled.

"Shh!" Sirius placed a finger on Remus' lips to stop him from continuing. "No need to talk."

Lips were soon crashing together again, hot bodies entwined around each other and minds filled with passion.

(Break)

Hurrying to pull on his shirt, Remus swore loudly as he stumbled and nearly fell on the sleeping animagus.

Swearing again as he fell out the door, he tried to creep downstairs but his mind too full, he didn't succeed and every eye turned to him as ended up on his backside at the bottom of the stairs.

Climbing to his feet, he was thanking his lucky stars that most people were still at dinner.

"Safe to go back in the dorm now?" James called cheekily as Remus stumbled over to them.

Colour drained into his cheeks and he tried his best to ignore the comment mumbling, "Shut up James."

Sat there beaming, James clearly turned to make a comment to Peter but stopped at the sight of the alarmingly pale Peter sat in front of him. "Er - Pete? What's wrong?" He inquired as the werewolf sat down next to Peter who instantly scrambled away.

"It's not natural!" He squeaked high pitched, his face white. "Two boys together! It's just not right!"

Clearly confused, James frowned. "But you were okay with it earlier!"

"When it was just a prank James! Not - not when they were doing - doing _that!" _His voice had rose, and people were looking around curiously.

Remus sat surveying the clearly panicked boy. "What's happened Peter?" He laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Peter yelled and got to his feet.

James folded his arms and sat with his jaw set, watching Sirius creep up behind Peter.

Remus seemed to be aware of the fact too as his cheeks tinged and he clumsily pulled a book out.

"Give us a kiss Wormy!" Sirius said huskily behind Peter.

Peter let out a girlish, high pitched scream and ran out the room, arms in the air, choking back hysterical sobs.

"He had it coming." Sirius said arrogantly, throwing himself into Remus' lap. "My little werewolf." He whispered softly, so only Remus heard him.

James sat laughing, his mind already working out ways to use that moment against Peter.

Remus cleared his throat and said quite clearly, "Personally, I think people are extremely narrow minded if they can't accept people for who or in some cases _what _they are. (1) There's more than meets the eye to everybody."

A silence met his words as two minds ticked over his decision. James was the first to speak, "I agree actually. I mean, when you look at Peter's reaction, he's only suddenly gone like that because of what he saw." James sat back slightly.

"Actually James, I think Peter might have received a letter off someone." His voice shook slightly and his bit his lip nervously. "This morning when you three had gone, an owl arrived for Peter. I - er - well, it said _For Peter's Eyes Only _-"

"Say no more Moony, who was it off?" Sirius asked enthusiastically, extremely happy that Remus was living up to his Marauder reputation.

"His - his father actually." Remus said shortly, leaning on Sirius' shoulder looking for reassurance. "We're not that wrong are we?" Remus asked sadly.

"Does it feel wrong to you Remus?" Sirius asked tenderly, all thoughts of James forgotten.

Remus shook his head, "It feels anything but wrong." He kissed Sirius and James nervously cleared his throat.

"I - er - may be accepting and everything but I would still appreciate it if you don't do that in front of me."

"Only because it turns him on." Sirius whispered.

"Hey! I resent that!" James laughed slightly, though a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "On another, completely unrelated note, isn't it full moon in two nights?"

Remus nodded in confirmation and Sirius suddenly looked thoughtful. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Remus asked, resignedly, he had come to hate those words leaving Sirius' mouth, endless, meaningless, circular conversations followed which finally ended when Remus was confused and agitated. Sirius would then smile cheekily and say 'Oooh! I get it now!'

"That Peter can accept you being a werewolf but not gay." Sirius stated quietly, quickly glancing to check that no-one was listening in.

Remus sighed, Sirius did sort of have a point but James spoke first, "Well Moony, put it this way, you could become a pink _unicorn _and we'd still accept you for who you are."

Remus smiled slightly. "Thanks." They would never realize just how much those sort of comments meant to him.

"Yes, we don't care that you sprout fur and fangs one a month, all that matters is that your there to warm my bed." Sirius smirked as he said this, watching with satisfaction as yet anther blush rolled across Remus' face. "You blush a lot." He teased lightly and received a cuff around the back of his head.

"Shush you! Don't forget you'll be at my mercy in just two nights!" Remus teased back.

"Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean -" A sudden stifled scream and the three boys looked up to see a very shocked Lily Evans stood pointing a shaking finger at Remus.

* * *

(1) This is my personal opinion. Just _had _to mention it somewhere!

Yey! Update!

This chapter plays a HUGE part in the story and I can now reveal that this story should be 11 chapters long. (I may do a sequel if you behave yourselves)

Also, about when they were alone in the dorm... It's up to your imagination's about what actully happened...

Oh, one more thing, Remus hasn't actully forgiven Sirius.

As for the -guess-my-age-game-

Sadly enough, nobody won!

But **yourmomthinkstheloginisabitch** was the closest with **14.**

And also a MASSIVE thankyou to the reviewers!

Review again x


	9. Day Seven

Chapter 9

"W - Werewolf?" She asked in a choked voice.

Remus bit his lip and looked away. James however, stood up. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" It was clear from his tone of voice that if she did, then she would have him to answer to even if he fancied the pants of her.

"A werewolf Remus?" She ignored James completely, her voice soft and gentle. "Oh god! Poor you!"

She hugged him tightly, whispering gently in his ear. "Poor, poor you. Poor, poor Remus."

They separated, both ignoring the insanely jealous James. Remus smiled lopsided at her. "Big mess up me aren't I? Gay werewolf and all." She smiled sadly in reply and turned her attention onto James.

"You knew? You knew and you accepted him? Oh James!" She then flung herself at him hugging him tightly, kissing him passionately.

James patted her back, a bright dazed grin rapidly appearing on his face, not quite used to the fact that Lily Evan was his girlfriend. "As much as I love you Lily, I will have to hurt you very badly if you tell anyone."

She nodded in reply and started squealing excitedly, "You're all so cute!" She bounced away leaving the very bewildered Marauder's behind.

"Did that really happen? Did Lily Evans, the one and only -Marauder-Hater- call us cute?" Sirius asked, bemused.

Remus nodded in reply, a happy satisfaction spreading through him.

(Break)

Down at breakfast the next morning, Remus was on edge.

He had spent most the night tossing and turning, his mind working furiously trying to figure out the mess that was Sirius.

He'd spent half the night fantasizing about Sirius and the other half hating him for cheating with Maria.

He jumped a mile when James said good morning and Sirius sat next to him.

He stuttered back and quickly shoved sausages into his mouth.

Sirius and James laughed at him and Peter didn't even look up from his own breakfast.

For the rest of the day, Remus was jumpy and nervous. When someone spoke to him, he would jump and stutter back, in a very loud voice before hurrying off or busying himself with something.

James was the first to pick up on this and spent most of the first lesson whispering 'Remus…' every few seconds just to see said werewolf shoot up in his seat, his eyes alert and wary, his expression bewildered.

He only stopped his fun because Sirius told him to and James stopped for nobody but Sirius.

At lunch, Sirius took Remus' hands in his own and asked what was wrong.

Remus snatched his hands back and looked away. "Yesterday…"

Sirius sighed. "You regret it don't you?" He asked in a resigned voice.

Remus nodded apologetically. "It was fantastic! Believe me Sirius. But I'm _meant _to be mad at you. I can't go and - and well do _that _and stay mad at you!"

"Good."

Remus shook his head. "No. Not good. I want explanations. Hell, I _need _explanations and I've already got a good case against actually wanting to hear them, yesterday just added to it!"

Remus sighed angrily and leant back against the wall.

"I don't get it Remus."

Remus whined inwardly_. Not again! _he thought desperately. "Don't get what?" He asked in a bored voice.

"We both like each other, so why are we just dancing around? I take a step forward and you take a step back. Why can't we just meet in the middle?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow you explain everything to me Sirius and then, and only then I'll tell you what I think." He started to walk away and Sirius watched his retreating back sadly.

Remus had gotten to the end of the corridor when Lily fell into step beside him.

"Remus…?" She asked carefully and Remus looked questioningly at her.

"What?" He snapped more than he meant to.

"Can - can I ask you some questions? About - about you know." She gestured wildly with her hand and Remus chuckled slightly.

"Course you can."

After half an hour of a werewolf related quiz, they arrived back at the common room.

They climbed through the portrait hole, engrossed deeply in their conversation and settled down in front of the roaring fire.

As Remus found himself reliving his past and present and even his future, his heart swelled with happiness that one more person had accepted him.

He had always been on good terms with Lily and once he started talking, he found he couldn't stop.

He told her about the prank.

About Maria.

About his confusion.

About what had happened the day before.

About Sirius.

She listened to him, understanding that he needed to talk to someone, someone that wouldn't be too biased, that wouldn't tell any living soul.

He finished and took to staring into the fire.

She put an arm around him and hugged him tightly, giving him chance to wipe the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

"I think you need to talk to Sirius about this." She said gently.

Remus shook his head. "I can't Lily! I just can't!" He put his head in his hands. "I'm scared. I'm scared of what he'll say."

"Why?"

"What - what if he _wanted _to kiss her, what if he doesn't feel _anything _for me! What if I'm just a game, just a conquest?" He got unsteadily to his feet and pulled Lily up. "I just couldn't stand listening to him saying that to me."

Lily hugged him again, not knowing what to say to soothe his pain.

"All you can do is ask, and see what he says. And pray to _god _that he feels the same as you. If he does then brilliant!" She finally said.

"And if he doesn't?" Remus asked negatively.

Lily's face fell. "Well… it's his loss and you just move on from there."

"Oi! Moony!" James shouted over and Lily groaned inwardly.

"Why on earth did I ever say yes to _him?" _She asked Remus, smiling slightly.

"Aaah, you love him really!" Remus grinned before hurrying away to his friend.

By afternoon lessons, Remus was no longer jumpy and nervous but grumpy whilst strangely relaxed.

When both Sirius and James tried talking to him, Remus would snap at them.

But when Lily tried talking to him, Remus happily replied, whilst Sirius and James would fold their arms and watch with mouths open.

With the full moon the next night, neither of them dared tackle him, afraid of how short his temper would be.

At dinner, Sirius started to grasp the fact that he would be explaining himself to a very irate werewolf, something which did not bode well with him.

(break)

Feeling tired and out of sorts, Remus went to bed early and just as he'd expected, Sirius followed.

"Remus…" Sirius said softly, sitting down besides the slumbering werewolf. "Remmy, I think we should talk tonight."

At this, Remus' eyes flew open and Sirius elaborated, "Tomorrow's the full moon and you know as well as I do that you become very agitated and - er - grumpy before the full moon, so tomorrow you probably won't be up for listening and even if you are you won't try to understand me -" Sirius went on babbling and Remus only half listened.

"We've already won the bet. Today was the last today. And right now, I won't listen either so I suggest that you just climb in next to me and keep me company." Remus pulled back the covers and sighed contently as he snuggled up to Sirius.

Sirius lay awake for a while, wanting to ask Remus if he really loved him, but not quite knowing how to start the conversation.

After what felt like ages, he couldn't keep the question to himself and finally asked, "Remus? Remember when you fell asleep outside and I carried you in?"

He felt the werewolf tense up. "Yes?" The voice was almost wary.

"Well - well you said something. Did - did you really mean it?" He waited for Remus to answer.

"… what did I say?" Remus knew full well what he'd said, he had a brief recollection of telling Sirius that he loved him, but he had also thought he was dreaming.

"You - you said, well you said you loved me. Do you?" Sirius asked gently, briefly wondering if he was pushing Remus too far.

Remus never answered and Sirius sighed, he really wished the werewolf had.

Thinking Remus to be asleep, Sirius muttered, "Because I love you too."

* * *

Extremely short chapter but the next one is longer... Honest! 

Lily's acceptance: I think that yes, Lily would have worked it out herself but I need a chapter filler.

Happy ending? No happy ending? You decide!

Oh and btw, this chapter is also a filler but Chapter 10 will be up Christmas Eve and Chapter 11 up around 28th.

Merry Crimbo!

Reviews make me smile xD


	10. Day Full Moon

Chapter 10

When Sirius awoke in the night, he savoured the warmth of being so close to Remus, scared that this was his last chance to hold him.

He held the young werewolf as close as was physically possible. He took in the scent of Remus, the feel of Remus, the taste of Remus.

Remus' eyes fluttered open and he snuggled closer to Sirius as though understanding what he was doing.

Sirius sighed deeply and buried his nose deep in Remus' hair, his heart aching at the thought of them being separated.

When morning finally came, James got out of bed to find them wrapped so tightly together they looked like an intricate knot, both eyes awake and wary.

When lunchtime came, Remus left for the library, knowing he needed to rehearse what he wanted to say.

Sirius spent the Saturday dreading the night.

Several times James approached him to give the winnings over but every time Sirius would wave him off with a pained expression and go back to staring off into space.

When the time finally came, Remus entered the dark dormitory to find Sirius curled up with his back to the door, silent sobs racking his body.

Remus cleared his throat uncertainly and Sirius froze.

"Sirius… You know why I'm here." Remus said softly, as much as he didn't want to, as afraid of the truth as he was, Remus knew it had to be done.

"No… No Remus I don't!" Sirius' voice was high pitched and the nervous werewolf sank onto the bed next to him.

"You do. It has to be done Padfoot."

"Why can't we just leave it in the past where it belongs?" Sirius asked desperately.

Remus shook his head slowly. "No… it opened too many wounds, it hurt too much. I need to know Sirius, believe me, I don't want to but I need to!"

"Please Rem! Please! Just forget about it, I'll never do anything like that ever again! I promise you!" Sirius pleaded.

"You have a habit of breaking your promises Sirius."

"But I mean this! I mean it! I'm sorry! I was stupid to go along with it. I'm sorry, just please, please don't leave me!" Sirius couldn't stop the panic entering his eyes.

"You'll only hurt me again -"

"I won't! I - I - I'll do anything for you! Anything! We can't just leave things now Remus, you mean too much to me! And after the other day…"

Remus bit his lip and looked away. "You still let me down."

"I didn't mean to! I was forced into it Remus! You've got to believe me."

"How can I though? How can I trust you again?" Tears were threatening both of them.

"Because I love you and because you love me." It was the first time the words had been spoken aloud and yet instead of feeling awkward and strange, it fit.

"Why did you even go along with it in the first place?" Remus shot at Sirius suddenly.

"I've already told you."

"Oh yes, the legendary 'I'm not yours and your not mine.' Revenge never works Sirius, why have you never learnt that?" Remus asked bitterly, Sirius' pride was his biggest fault.

"Those words stung! You don't know what that feels like." Sirius laughed sourly. "In some sort of twisted way, it's your fault really."

Sirius knew this was the wrong thing to say the minute Remus' expression hardened and his fists clenched.

"My fault? MY FAULT? How can you even suggest such a thing!" His eyes were turning gold and Sirius shrunk back nervously.

"I just - I just mean that if you'd never have said that then I would never have done it." Oops, wrong thing to say again, observed Sirius.

"Don't you have a brain or something? Didn't you think I'd find out?"

"Well no." Sirius said reasonably.

"No? I'm a werewolf Sirius! A BLOODY WEREWOLF! My senses are better than a humans, a lot better." His voice was hollow and dead.

"Don't speak as though you're not human." Sirius said gently, he hated it when Remus spoke like that.

"I'll speak about myself as I wish to." Remus said coldly and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, okay? Sorry. It was a trap and I'm sorry. I love you. I was wrong to kiss her. I was wrong. And I deserve this." It was the first time that Sirius had ever admitted being wrong.

Remus' expression softened again. "And I love you too. But right now Sirius, you've pissed me off. And I don't even want to look at you. Things can't happen between us because I can't trust you. I mean, what if I accidentally say something like that again? Then what will happen? You'll sleep with some girl or something?"

"… You love me is that not enough?"

"It should be, but what's a relationship without trust?"

"I trust you with my life."

"Yes, but can I trust you?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Honestly? No … no. The minute anything good happens to me, I mess it up. And I don't want to mess us up Remus, it means too much to me." Sirius climbed to his own feet.

"You already messed things up!" Remus spat angrily.

"I've apologised! And in more ways than one." He said with a flirtatious wink.

"Please Sirius! Please don't make this harder than it already is!"

"If it hurts so bad, then why do you do it? Give me one thing, anything, and I will do it for you." Sirius wrapped his arms around the werewolf.

Remus was silent, his mind ticking over the offer. "Prove to me that Maria ambushed you. Prank her."

Sirius smirked. "My perfect prefect werewolf is actually _telling _me to do a prank?"

"Yes, I need proof Sirius. Proof that you're not lying to me again. Proof that she cornered you. Proof. Solid proof."

Sirius bit his lip. "Fine. But if she doesn't give then don't blame me!"

"Don't blame you? This whole thing is yours and James' fault!"

"How? Me I get, but James?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Yes! The pair of you always arguing about that stupid prank!"

"You're the one that interfered! You know as well as I do that if you'd just left us alone then we'd have just argued as per normal. You interfered!" Sirius said angrily.

"_I _didn't kiss Maria though did I?" Remus spat back.

"You know what Remus, I don't know whether I want to be with you anymore actually!" Sirius said spitefully.

"Why not?" Remus asked, instantly flaring up.

"Because even though I've apologised, even though I admitted I was wrong, even though I've said I love you, you still won't believe me and you still won't trust me! And as long as we go out, you'll hold that over my head and I don't want that!" Sirius pushed Remus away angrily.

A sudden ringing, silence filled their ears.

"I can't do this, not now. I can't do it." Remus said shakily, walking to the door. "If you want to leave me, then go ahead and do it, I'm not stopping you. All I want to do is talk but you're not co-operating and I - I can't be bothered with this right now. Don't even think about following me because I won't be responsible for my actions!"

He walked out the door.

And in a split second decision, Sirius followed him.

Sirius grabbed his arm half way down the stairs and forced him to a stop.

"Don't walk out on me, you're right, we need this sorting now. You can't trust me, hell nobody can trust me! But I don't want to be in a relationship without trust." His voice rose and Remus twisted out of his grip, turning round to face him.

"Would you rather I hated you for the rest of eternity? You've let me down too many times Sirius! I just wanted to talk but clearly you just want to shout!"

Sirius leant back and shut his eyes, trying to regain control.

"I want to talk as well Rem, but you won't listen to me!"

"I have, I've listened but I don't know what to believe! It just, it just doesn't make sense Padfoot! Normally, you won't let anyone tell you what to do, so why did you kiss her back?"

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Sirius asked, frustration ripe. "You were right the first time, what's a relationship without trust? You clearly don't trust me!"

"I caught you with your tongue down another girls throat! What else did you want me to think!?"

Sirius didn't say anything.

"Precisely, precisely my point. You _knew _I'd find out! You _wanted _me to find out! Why?" Remus' voice more contained, more hurt audible.

"Because you hurt me and I was in love with you. I wanted to hurt you too, I wanted you to hurt as much I hurt."

"You say something like that and still claim you love me?" Remus spat bitterly.

"Yes… but you won't trust me, so it doesn't matter anymore!" Sirius clenched his jaw and they reached the common room.

"How can I trust you after that?! You said this prank was perfect, you said it was fool proof! Well look what it's doing to us Sirius! It's tearing the Marauder's apart and that, that is all your fault!" Remus raised his voice slightly and pushed Sirius bodily away.

"No, no." Sirius shook his head, panic gripping him, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't destroying the Marauder's, he couldn't, he wouldn't… "It's your fault for being so bloody paranoid and interfering."

Remus' temper snapped.

"Fine then! If that's how you feel! Go! Leave! As you keep threatening to do!" The normally placid werewolf screamed across the common room to a certain black haired animagus.

"Why should _I _leave! You're the one with the problem!" Sirius screamed back, the Gryffindor spectators sat wondering what had possibly caused the usually very best friends to fall out so spectacularly.

"I'm the one with the problem!? I'M THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT COULDN'T YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Remus' voice grew in pitch and volume. He walked over to the animagus and stood a foot away glaring at the Hogwarts playboy.

And slapped him.

A sudden, stinging slap.

And everyone suddenly realised what had happened.

Remus had probably caught his supposed boyfriend with his hand's all over another girl.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" The now distraught Sirius cried, the first signs of anger creeping into his eyes, a visible red mark appearing on his face.

"SO WHAT WAS IT LIKE THEN?" Remus turned and stalked away as he spoke, his eyes brimming with tears and his curled fists visibly shaking.

"I - I - It - I don't know." Sirius' voice dropped to nothing more than a whisper and the werewolf stopped in his tracks.

"Doesn't matter anymore Sirius, I knew couldn't trust you. How right I was." His voice was hollow and dead and he quickly left the room, hiding his tears from all but himself.

As his feet pounded along the corridors he realised that the night was growing dark and soon the moon would hang low and full.

He could already feel the wolf inside him getting ready to rear it's ugly head.

Bitter tears fell down his face, his vision blurred as he stumbled down the corridors.

He felt as though his heart had been torn in two in front of his face and unceremoniously stomped on.

He hurried to the shack, alone in the darkness, a pain surrounding him, cutting him off from reality.

He reached the tunnel, his mind blurred and he fell to his knees, sobbing into the dust as pain started to take over.

He had warned them not to appear.

He had warned them that this month was going to be bad.

He had warned them.

But since when did The Marauder's listen to warnings?

His last sight before he passed out from the pain, before the wolf took control, before he morphed into a monster, was of a huge black haired dog bounding up to him, alone.

* * *

About the arguemnt:

To me the only thing that would really rally Sirius his comments about friends and Remus.

And Sirius really isn't one to think about what he says and also Full Moon Add Remus Equals grumpy.

And yes I know that they swap view points several times, that's just the way I see it happening!

Merry Crimbo Evryone!

Have a good day tomorrow!

Reviews Make My Christmas xD


	11. The Ending

The Last Chapter.

(The reason it took so long is I couldn't get the argument right and believe it or not, this is the fourth version of it and 13 pages long in word)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 

Sirius stayed where he was, not daring to go after Remus.

He raised a hand and felt his throbbing cheek, anger surging through him.

James forced him into a chair. "How could you Sirius!" He hissed through his teeth. "The wolf his hard on him as it is and you've just gone and made things worse!"

Sirius didn't answer, just started longingly at the portrait door.

"Padfoot! Listen to me! This is serious!" James shook Sirius slightly, snapping his fingers in front of Sirius' face.

"I've got to go after him." Sirius said suddenly.

"No. No Sirius you can't."

"I've got to James! I've got to!" Sirius cried desperately and tried to get to his feet but James held him down.

"What you did with Maria was wrong -"

"How do you know about that!?"

"Who doesn't know about it?" James replied, rolling his eyes. "Since when has Maria kept things quiet?"

"It was one kiss!" Sirius said, distraught.

"Yes I - Hang on, one kiss? That's not the way I heard it." James sat down next to Sirius, frowning thoughtfully, one hand tightly wrapped around Sirius' wrist.

"You - you mean Maria's being telling people I slept with her or something?" Sirius asked, the colour draining from his face.

James nodded slowly in confirmation whilst Sirius swore loudly several times.

"I swear to you James, I swear on the Marauder's it was a kiss, one single bloody kiss." Sirius said earnestly. "I swear I didn't James, I wouldn't, I love him too much."

James bit his lip. "That's not the way I heard it, from Lily or Maria."

Sirius sat up straighter, glancing at the darkening sky. "From Lily?"

"Yes, she'd been talking to Remus and he told her what had happened, that basically he'd seen you pinned up against a wall kissing her and then you hadn't returned for what? Five hours or something?"

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Well, when you say it like that… She forced me into it James, I wouldn't have done it willingly and I certainly would have never slept with her. I'm gay remember?" He glanced at his watch, his need to get outside building. "I've got to be there James! I've got to be!"

James shook his head determinedly. "It's too dangerous! He warned us not to go for a _reason_ Padfoot, not for the hell of it!"

"I'm going! And that's final. He _needs_ us Prongs!" Sirius said furiously, he wrenched himself from James' grip and started towards the Portrait hole.

"Sirius you can't! He said not to!" James called over the noise of the common room.

Sirius snorted and turned round, "Like he said, since when do I do what I'm told?" He spoke with a twisted smile.

"Sirius!" James shouted as Sirius ran towards the door. "He'll tear you apart!"

Either Sirius didn't hear him or was choosing to ignore him.

"The absolute idiot!" James shouted, "The absolute bloody idiot!"

He too glanced out the window before taking off after Sirius.

Racing down the halls in hot pursuit of Padfoot, James was surprised to see the corridors empty of almost all prefects.

Disregarding it, he sped up and was racing across the grounds, the moon hanging low when he watched Sirius transform.

Shouting out, his friend didn't stop and James quickly transformed too. He bent his antlered head and charged forwards, just knocking Padfoot away from the tunnel.

Very quickly, he changed back and pinned Padfoot down, sitting on the huge black dog.

"Don't do this Sirius! Remus will never forgive himself if anything happens to you!"

When Sirius stayed as Padfoot, James continued. "He's hurting right now Sirius and you know how aggressive the wolf gets when he's emotional. He warned us against going tonight for a reason!"

Padfoot glared at James but still refused to change back.

"Sirius please! For once in your life, _listen _to someone! When Moony tells us not to do something, it's serious! And when it's serious you don't bloody do it!" He realised he was yelling at the top of his voice but still Padfoot wouldn't change back.

"If you do this Padfoot, Remus won't be the only one that will never forgive you! He needs space right now, at least give him that!" James started to get to his feet, one hand restraining Padfoot.

"You might be angry at him but think how angry he is at you. At least he never kissed another girl."

A surge of frustration forced Sirius into turning back.

"I never." He growled through gritted teeth.

James raised an eyebrow. "Right. Of course. Remus is making things up." He said sarcastically. "If you respect him give him the space he wants, give him chance to calm down."

"He said that _I'm _the one that's splitting the Marauder's! Me!" Sirius got to his feet as well, fear in his eyes.

James rolled his eyes. "You go in there bawling and shouting he'll have your head Sirius! Please don't do it!" James all but pleaded.

"Sorry Prongs." He swiftly transformed and leapt down the tunnel, leaving a fuming James stood outside.

James stood there dithering, undecided whether to follow Sirius or listen to Remus' advice.

He finally settled on hiding in the roots of the tree as Prongs, his ears pricked and listening for any sounds of distress from Sirius.

But as the night wore on, his eyelids started to droop and the cold started to set in and within minutes he was snoring.

(Break)

Remus woke up slowly, his eyes focusing on the blood stained carpet on which he lay, the mixed smell of dust and blood overwhelming his sensitive nose.

He started to sit up but the intense stabbing pain in his ribs caused him to drop back down, his breathing becoming ragged and painful.

He tried to move his legs but a sharp shooting pain made that all but impossible.

He lifted one arm carefully, not surprised when the caked limb dripped thick dark blood all over his face.

He lay there, the pain becoming intolerable, his mind drifting between consciousness.

He became slowly aware of another presence but unable to move even his head he could not find out who it was.

He sniffed the air, hoping for some clue and with a sickening lurch he realised it was not just his own blood that lay splashed around the walls and carpet.

His head swam, his body swayed as he pulled himself desperately to his knees, ignoring the screaming protests from all his limbs. He looked around the room, hoping that no body would be laid in a corner, bloody and mauled.

His wish was granted, the room was empty save himself. Confused, his mind could not grasp it and within seconds he blacked out, a tall silver eyed man slipping from the shadows and catching him gracefully.

(Break)

When Remus came round he could hear shouting.

But all he could see was a white mist hovering in front of him, impairing his vision and hiding those that were shouting, making their voices sound oddly distorted.

He blinked several times but the mist would not move and he raised his hand, trying to wave it away.

Almost immediately the voices stopped and a sudden gentle touch on his face made him start.

He knew that touch.

"Sirius?" His voice was strange even to his own ears, it sounded heavy and unnatural.

"Get off him Sirius. It's thanks to you he's in this state!" He heard another familiar voice but the words themselves didn't register.

"James?" His voice was growing coarser but the fog was starting to fade.

"It's alright Moony, we've got you now." He heard Sirius say soothingly, gently stroking Remus' hand with his thumb.

"Wh - where am I?" He heard his raspy voice ask.

"The hospital wing, last night was pretty bad." James replied, almost casually.

"Well yes, I know _that _James." Remus said and as he fell silent a sudden realization sunk in. "Hang on, there was somebody else! Somebody's blood mixed with mine, you've got to go back and -"

"It was me." Sirius cut him off and Remus could only imagine the look James' was giving Sirius to make him confess.

"Why were you there?" Remus' vision was growing steadily stronger and the haze around his mind was lifting.

"I -" Remus felt, rather than saw James shake his head slightly. "_We _were down there last night, it was just a little cut, nothing major."

Remus could smell the lies, but the pain was retuning to his numbed body and he knew now was not the moment to press the issue.

Seeing him awake, Madame Pomfrey bustled over and poured another potion down his throat that almost immediately knocked him back out.

Once he was sure Remus was asleep, James turned to Sirius. "You idiot Sirius Black! I warned you and you still had to go down there! When he next comes round you are going to beg for his forgiveness I don't care if you have to get down on your knees and plead, you're going to do it because I won't forgive you until he does."

Sirius nodded meekly. "Wh - what if he won't forgive me James? What if he refuses to? What do I do then?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

James sighed. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Sirius nodded again, his eyes fixed upon the sleeping boy.

(Break)

"I'm going back up to the Common room Sirius, I've got to do that Charms essay, it's due in tomorrow." James said quietly, his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Okay James. I'm waiting here, I want to be here when he wakes up." Sirius relied.

"Don't do anything stupid." James warned him, smiling slightly.

"Me? Do anything stupid? Of course not." Sirius relied dryly. "I'll try not to."

James chuckled too before leaving the hospital wing.

After James had left, Sirius sat back in his chair, rehearsing what he was going to say to Remus.

(Break)

When Remus finally came round the second time, Sirius was close to sleep but as he saw the bright amber eyes flutter open, his tiredness was instantly forgotten.

He called Madame Pomfrey over and sat within his own world, nervousness nibbling away at him.

An hour later and Remus had been given the all clear to go back up the dorm.

"He needs rest Mr Black, so _do not _pester him!" Madame Pomfrey called after them as they left the hospital wing, Remus leaning heavily on Sirius for support.

"Feeling better now Rem?" Sirius asked lightly, shattering the silence.

Remus didn't answer and Sirius' mood slipped a little.

"Last night was pretty bad huh?" Sirius tried again but still Remus stayed quiet.

"So, you're just going to ignore me then?" Sirius asked a little spitefully.

"Quite frankly Sirius, I don't see why I should talk to you. Not only did you say I was paranoid and interfering, you then didn't even have the common sense to leave me alone, _especially _as I said nobody was to be there. But oh no, since when does the great Sirius Black listen to his friends?" Remus replied testily.

"I'm sorry you know." Sirius said quietly.

"Oh? You're sorry? For what exactly?" Remus asked with the air of a man explaining something difficult to a small child.

"All of it of course." Sirius snapped back.

"Yeah. You sure sound sorry." Remus pulled away from Sirius, walking on his own, ignoring the pain it caused him.

Sirius placed an arm around Remus' waist and pulled him back.

Remus twisted out of the grip, snarling and wincing at the same time. "Don't," He growled.

They carried on walking in a heavy silence.

"Oh come on Remus! At least talk to me!" Sirius finally cracked.

"Oh yeah sure. What can we talk about? Oh I know! Which part did you enjoy more then Sirius? Shouting in the common room or being torn apart?" He sneered slightly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why are you so angry? It was just an argument!"

Remus turned round and slammed Sirius against a wall angrily, breathing heavily, a nerve having been touched. "One argument? So you never kissed another girl and then completely disobeyed me?"

Sirius bit his lip and looked away from the intense amber eyes.

"Come on Remus, I've said I'm sorry, can't we put it all behind us?" Sirius asked a little desperately.

Remus snorted. "That's the problem isn't it? Normally I just sweep everything under the rug and let every little thing go. Normally I back down, but guess what? I'm not anymore. You didn't just betray my trust once Sirius, oh no, you had to go and do it twice in one week!"

Sirius gulped, slightly afraid of Remus. "Twice?"

"You screwed around with Maria _and _you just had to go last night, well," Remus laughed sourly. "At least you didn't send Snape this time."

Sirius' expression hardened. "I thought we'd put that behind us?"

"This is what I mean Sirius! I should've known, I should've known back then that I couldn't trust you anymore! You sold me out to a _Slytherin _for godsake!And do you know what the worst of it was? When you sent Snape down there you hadn't even considered _me!" _His voice cracked, showing just how close to tears he was.

"Remus, let's not get back into that argument! Let's just forget everything and start a clean slate!"

Remus shook his head furiously. "No. No. I've had enough Sirius! I let you walk all over me and do you know why? BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!"

Sirius shrank back nervously.

"I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU THAT I COULDN'T SEE YOUR FAULTS! WELL GUESS WHAT?! LAST NIGHT OPENED MY EYES AND NOW?! NOW I KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT YOU ARE!" Remus could feel the anger pounding in his heart, the years of frustration and torment building into one explosion.

"And what am I Remus?" Sirius asked coldly.

"A Black. A cold hearted, stuck up Black! You walk around as though everybody is beneath you as though nobody but yourself matters! And you don't even realise it. You say you're not a Black Sirius, well NEWS FLASH! You are!" Remus said bitterly, their faces inches apart. "And do you know just how incredibly _arrogant _you are! You think you just have to pout and flutter your eyelashes and you can get whatever you want! You think that everybody is in love with you! Well believe me, they aren't. They're just too scared to stand up to you!"

"Done yet?" Sirius asked quietly, his ears buzzing.

"No." Remus said hollowly. "I've not even started."

Their argument was growing and building, rapidly escalating out of control.

"You're talking about my faults, well what about yours?!" Sirius snarled. "You just sit around all day and read! And you -" He prodded Remus in the chest. "Youare one of the most incredibly dull people I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

Remus shook his head, snorting. "Yeah well, at least I'm not a Black. You can claim all you want but you're a Black at heart and always will be! Nothing will ever change that! Infact, you're like a miniature version of your father; abusive and disloyal."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr-oh-so-perfect! At least I don't change into a bloodthirsty monster once a month. I can tell you now, my father was right about something, werewolves _are _scum and they should all be shot!" Remus suddenly dropped his grip on Sirius and stumbled back, his eyes wide. Sirius instantly knew he'd gone too far but found it easier to continue than to take it back.

Sirius stood where he was, glaring coldly at Remus.

"You know something Sirius _Black, _I wish I'd never met you! I thought that I was so lucky to have friends that understood me, that didn't care what I was! Looks like I got that wrong then." Remus turned away, wiping his eyes furiously, his anger trebled.

"And do you know what Remus _Lupin, _I wish _I'd _never met you! Believe me, my life would be so much simpler without you to mess things up!"

Remus started trembling with suppressed rage. "Is that what you really want? Because if it is then I'll quite happily go, I don't want to be at school with somebody like _you."_

"Go. Please do. I'll even help you pack! Because believe me, I don't want a _werewolf _in my life. Take your goddamn awful scars and _leave._"

Remus sniffed slightly, the amber of his eyes fading and the gold rapidly taking over. "I thought you didn't care about my scars? You certainly didn't the other day!"

"I must of had a lapse of judgment the other day because believe me, nobody in their right mind would ever sleep with a _werewolf!"_ Sirius folded his arms stubbornly.

Remus' hands balled into fists. "I _hate _you Sirius Black." He hissed through his teeth.

"Not quite as much as _I _hate _you!" _Sirius hissed back childishly.

"Looks like the end of our friendship then." Remus stepped back again.

"Oh believe me, there was no friendship in the first place."

A grim smirk flittered across Remus' face. "Well, congratulations, you've finally managed it! You've finally managed to spilt up the Marauder's Sirius!"

Sirius stance hardened, his jaw set. "Me? Oh no, it was the strain of having to put up with a werewolf."

Remus bit his lip, anger clawing at his insides. "Going to run back to Mummy? Going to run back because you're afraid of the big bad wolf?" He taunted with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you." Sirius said defiantly.

Remus took a step towards him and panic flickered in Sirius' eyes.

"You sure about that?" Remus asked calmly, taking another step.

Sirius stepped back, recognising the wolf on Remus' face.

Remus kept advancing and Sirius kept retreating.

His back hit the wall and Remus stood an inch away until he was pressed completely against Sirius.

"You're scared of me Sirius. Admit it." Remus growled.

Sirius shook his head and sneered.

"Yeah. I bet you're not. Still sorry? Still sorry you ever met me? Still sorry you ever hurt me? Still sorry you accepted me?" Remus asked, their lips nearly touching.

Sirius gulped, memorised by the now golden eyes.

"Admit it Sirius, you don't have the guts to send me packing."

"And you don't have the guts to defend yourself." Sirius replied hesitantly.

"Don't I?" Remus laughed bitterly. "Just what exactly am I doing now then?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't even hit me, you don't have the balls." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Remus took a step back slightly and cocked his head to a side. "Want to retract that Sirius?" He asked threateningly.

"You're just a poor little werewolf, you can't afford to spill my pureblood." Sirius sneered back.

SMACK!

Remus punched Sirius hard in the face who instantly crumpled to the floor, his nose bleeding profusely.

"Difference is Sirius, I'm not afraid of you."

"Are you insinuating that _I'm _afraid of you! Because that idea is indeed laughable." Sirius retorted from where he lay, his face throbbing.

"Oh but you are scared of me Sirius, you're - you're too stubborn, too proud to admit it and when it comes down to it, you Sirius Black, are a coward, a cold hearted coward!" Remus growled back, his heart thumping in his ears.

He turned away sharply and had reached the end of the corridor when the point of a wand was thrust into his back.

And he was past caring.

He stopped and laughed hollowly, turning round.

"You know, funny thing is, I was actually going to listen to you tonight, see what you had to say and then I might have even forgiven you, but you know what? I don't think I want to anymore! You've kept pushing me and pushing me and pushing me and you expected me to just take it like a good little boy. WELL I'VE HAD IT! YOUR LAST CHANCE AND YOU'VE BLOWN IT SIRIUS!" Remus yelled, ignoring the wand as it dug deeper into his throat.

"And I don't want you to forgive me because I'm not apologising anymore. I take it back! I don't love you anymore and I certainly don't want your forgiveness." He prodded Remus with the wand. "You think that is all about you! You think that because I made one mistake then I'm not good enough to lick your boots! You think you're better than me." He laughed bitterly. "Well, I'll tell you something, if anything, _I'm _better than you!" Sirius' said threateningly. "Do me one favour Remus, one favour. Go! Go away and _never _come back!"

Remus raised an eyebrow as the tip of the wand grew hot, mirroring Sirius' anger.

"Believe, I would if I could. Because you, Sirius Black, no longer mean _anything _to me! I was stupid to fall for you and even more stupid to believe that you could ever love me too!" Remus hissed back. "If there's one thing that this whole thing has taught me, it's that Blacks are exactly what people tell me they are, and that you, you are exactly like people say you are."

Sirius' eyes hardened and hot sparks burnt Remus' skin.

"Going to kill me Sirius? Is that what you're planning on doing? YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN EVERYTHING I LIVED FOR SO WHY NOT FINISH ME OFF!" Remus screamed, his hands balled into fists.

"I've got nothing left Sirius! Nothing! You've taken everything away from me, you've destroyed my life so why not put me out of my misery?! Kill me now and I thank-you!"

Sirius could feel the frustration bubbling through his veins, pounding through him.

"Do it. I dare you. Do it Sirius, do it like you so desperately want to! Believe me, you'll get away with it easily enough, after all, I am just a poor little werewolf." Remus snarled. "Go on. Kill me. Please! You've already hurt me too much Sirius and I just don't care anymore! Everything I lived for, everything I depended on, you've taken away from me and I'm past caring. So do it Sirius! DO IT!" Angry tears streamed Remus' cheeks, bitter and salty.

Sirius moved closer, the wand digging in further and Remus welcomed the pain, a short distraction from the rest of his body.

"Go on Sirius. Do it." Remus hissed through his teeth. "I thought Blacks had no compassion? I though Blacks didn't care?" Sirius refused to react but he would not drop their eye contact. "What's the matter Sirius? Too in love with a _werewolf _to do it? Too in love with _me?" _

The final taunt and Sirius snapped.

He threw his wand to a side, abandoning all pretences of magic and pounced on Remus, grabbing him by the throat.

They fell to the floor, both screaming angrily.

"Don't say that! DON'T SAY THAT!" He yelled whilst Remus stayed perfectly still, not even attempting to defend himself.

"Why not Sirius? Why not? You've already messed up my life so -"

Sirius snorted, cutting Remus off. "You're life was messed up the minute you were born! Don't blame me for _your_ mistakes!"

His grip around Remus' throat tightened, his eyes growing wild.

"My mistakes?" Remus said hollowly, "So it was _my _fault I was bitten? _My _fault you chose to befriend me? _My _fault you fell in love with me?"

Sirius started laughing manically. "Why can't you get it into you thick little head? I DON'T LOVE YOU!" He screamed, his throat almost tearing in two.

"So you're a liar as well?" Remus remained calm, his body throbbing with a dull pain, his heart already shattered.

Sirius shook his head angrily.

"No Sirius, actually, you're just a coward!" Remus retorted. "Only a coward won't admit he's wrong! Admit that he made a mistake!"

The hands around his throat tightened considerably and Remus gagged, almost choking.

"Still want to kill me Sirius? Still want to end my miserable excuse for a life?" Remus asked, tears dripping down his face, his voice hoarse and strangled.

Sirius refused to speak, his stormy grey eyes boring into Remus.

"Please… please… just do it, just get it over with! Every month I feel so much pain, every month I hurt so much and now … now I've had enough! I'VE HAD ENOUGH AND I WANT OUT! AND I WANT OUT _NOW!" _Remus yelled, the pressure on his neck shifting slightly.

The hands that had so lovingly caressed him were now going to distinguish his life.

The hands that had so often repaired his wounds were going to kill him.

The hands that helped him through his pain were going to bring it all back.

The tears fell thick and fast. "If you're going to do it, do it now! End my suffering, end my torment! Why prolong it? Why Sirius?" Remus' voice dropped to no more than a sad whisper. "And to think, that after all this, after everything that's happened, to think I still love you."

Sirius' eyes widened and he leapt of Remus as though burnt.

"No." Sirius said, breathing heavily. "No you can't. You don't. YOU CAN'T!" Sirius punched the wall desperately. "Don't say that! Don't! You can't!" He sank to the floor, sobbing into his knees.

Remus lay still, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the pain starting to fog his mind.

Sirius knew his heart was already broken, he knew he'd argued enough, now all he wanted was for their argument to end one way or another.

Remus' whole body ached and all he longed for was to be curled up in his own bed, his sensitive ears hurt from the shouting, his head was throbbing and all he wanted was for this to stop. For them to reach some sort of agreement.

Sirius looked over at Remus, so broken and sad, all thanks to _him._

He stopped crying and crawled over to Remus, his jaw set.

He looked Remus in the eye and kept advancing.

He held himself above Remus, biting his lip, his heart torn.

To punch or to kiss?

He bent his head forward, his long black hair falling into Remus' face.

His silent tears dripped down his cheeks, falling and mixing with Remus'.

He leant their foreheads together.

"You can't love me… you just can't." Sirius whispered harshly.

Remus held his breath, not daring to move. "Why? What's so wrong about loving you?"

He raised a nervous hand and ran it through Sirius' hair, trembling.

He brought his hand to rest on the soft smooth cheek. Sirius sighed and leant into it, shutting his eyes.

"Because love complicates things." He finally said.

Remus laughed bitterly. "You were the first to say it."

Sirius moved away slightly, staying silent he got his feet and leant against a wall, his eyes closed, his face impassive.

"And I wish I never had. I laid myself bare to you Remus, I trusted you! But look what happened." Sirius didn't move and Remus stayed where he was, too afraid to move his bruised body.

"What happened?!" He repeated, deadly quiet. "It wasn't you that got burnt Sirius!"

Sirius' eyes snapped open. "You don't think this pains me? You don't think it hurts me to argue with you?!" He all but screamed, the words echoing down the empty corridor.

"Then why do it. Why argue with me if it hurts _you _so much?" Remus spat back, gritting his teeth as he too got to his feet, using the wall as support.

He swayed slightly, his head swimming.

"What choice do I have? What else can we do? Too much has been said!" Sirius cried desperately.

Remus nodded in agreement, clutching his side. "Yeah… something's are easier to forget than forgive." He panted, the pain in his side growing.

"Why can't _we _just … forget?" Sirius asked.

"Why? WHY? The things you've said Sirius! _How _am I meant to forget comments about my lycanthropy! Tell me Sirius, tell me!" Remus groaned, almost bent over double.

Sirius fell silent, thinking. "I don't know Rem, I just don't know." He gulped and carried on speaking. "When I said I loved you, I went against everything I stood for, I swept my principles aside and surely, surely you must know it was all for you!" Sirius had crossed the distance between them and placed a hand on Remus' cheek, turning the amber eyes to meet his own.

Remus twisted his head to a side avoiding Sirius' gaze. "You have bewitched me body and soul and I must tell you, I - I love - I love you." Sirius finally stammered.

When Remus refused to respond, Sirius turned round, his hands dropping to his side, biting back tears.

"I thought you took that back? I thought you wished you hadn't said it?" Remus finally replied. He knew what he wanted to hear but would Sirius say it?

Sirius shut his eyes briefly and took a calming breath. "I made a mistake back then, I did say it too early, but now, now I _know _I love you, even after everything that's been said all I want to so is kiss you and tell you that I love you and - "

"Sirius… Sirius. I can't - we can't. Too much has happened now! I - I - you've really hurt me Sirius!" Remus said gently, his heart breaking yet again.

Sirius took a deep breath. "If this about last night then you need to know _why_ before you judge me! I loved you so much!" He paused, gulping. "I loved you so much it hurt to think of you alone in that goddamn awful place! I hated leaving you there, I just couldn't do it."

Then he crushed their lips together in a desperate bruising kiss. Needing to taste Remus, needing to be with him, needing _him._

Remus felt himself melting into the warm embrace but as Sirius pushed him up against the wall, the sharp stab of pain brought his mind back to reality and he pushed Sirius away.

"Sirius… please. When you went down there last night, did it even cross your mind that something would happen to _me _if I hurt you?" Sirius silence confirmed this. "If I'd hurt you then I would've have been expelled or even executed." Remus wore a grim smile. "You were only thinking about yourself Sirius, don't try and sugar coat it."

"But I would've explained -"

Remus laughed sourly, "Do you honestly think they would've listened to you!? As you've already so kindly pointed out, I'm just a poor, inferior werewolf! Nobody gives a damn about what happens to me! To the bastards at the Ministry it's just a chance to get rid of another piece of vermin." He scoffed. "See what I am Sirius? Do you see now? Nobody cares about me!" His voice rose and broke.

"I care! I care about you Rem!" Sirius said earnestly, wrapping his arms tightly round the shaking werewolf.

"You don't though Sirius! If you did you wouldn't have gone last night! The right thing to do isn't always the best thing." Remus whispered.

"Last night, last night was a huge mistake! I - you - if I'd stop to think then I wouldn't have gone!" Sirius finally said, paining himself in the process, admitting he was wrong. "I'm sorry -"

Remus placed a finger over Sirius' lips to shush him. "No. Don't apologise. This - this is one of the things you have to forget. Because, honestly, I don't think I can forgive you."

Sirius felt his heart drop.

Remus leant his head on Sirius' chest. "However, I -I think I need you." He said very quietly.

"I _know _I need you." Sirius said happily, warmth spreading through him.

"Give me your word." Remus said suddenly. "Give me your word that no matter what, you'll listen to me and never go behind my back again!"

Sirius bit his lip mulling it over. "I - fine. I promise. You've got my word."

"Good. And just so long as you know I might not be able to trust you completely again. Or at least for a while."

Sirius nodded slightly, "I understand. And in a way Rem, you've put your life in my hands twice tonight."

Remus smiled grimly. "So I have Padfoot, so I have."

They both sighed deeply and simply held each other, revelling in the warmth they both thought they'd lost forever.

"Revenge will be had I take it?" Remus asked, smirking slightly.

"I thought you didn't agree with revenge, and I quote; 'Revenge never works Sirius, why have you never learnt that?'" Sirius quipped cheekily.

Remus smirked again. "Well, certain things merit revenge."

Sirius smirked too. "Well then, the answer is yes. We seize our chance and get revenge."

Remus smiled. "Good."

Their eyes locked and their lips met for the second time that night.

Breathing heavily, Remus leant his head on Sirius' chest. "I love you by the way." he mumbled uncertainly.

"I know. And I love you too." Sirius replied softly.

"Forever and always?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Forever and always Rem." Sirius sighed happily. "Forever and always."

* * *

End of an era (-wipes away tear-) Nah, has been fun to right and read all your comments!

Feels good to finish like!

Thank-you for bearing with me and I hope this last chapter isn't too bad!

This is actually the fourth version of it, I know the argument is long, a hell of a lot longer than I planned on, but it all just sort of … fit and I understood that Remus would be extremely angry and once insults were thrown, things would become _extremely _heated!

But once they'd start to calm down they would both regret their words and sort of … just forget about it.

Thank you for the all the fantastic reviews and keep an eye out for a sequel!

Revenge must be taken.

James must get his say.

Will Sirius mess up yet again?

Can all be forgotten?

Will the puppy love survive?

Just one final thing to say…

Review xD


End file.
